


An Invigorating Ride

by jyorraku



Series: Do I Look Retired? [3]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 07:51:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17894453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jyorraku/pseuds/jyorraku
Summary: In a race against time to find Spock, Michael along with Georgiou and Pike find themselves on a Vulcan outpost with something strange in the air.





	An Invigorating Ride

It took exactly one minute and nine seconds for Michael to figure out why the Vulcan outpost they just landed on had deserted streets in broad daylight.

No hostiles would willingly trap themselves without functioning engines, communicators, or transporters on this barren science outpost of a planet for the next twenty-four hours of the septennial solar flare. No friendlies would mind waiting twenty-four hours to properly communicate their intentions with the outpost command and minimize the risk of being exposed to solar radiation. She, Georgiou, and Captain Pike made it into the protective atmosphere of the planet just under the wire. Michael and Captain Pike wanted this uninterrupted time to seek Spock out and talk some sense into him if that's what it took. Officially Georgiou was there because Tyler was incapacitated by their latest bout with the mysterious Red Angel. Unofficially, it was best to keep the Terran Emperor in their sights rather than have her skulk about behind their backs when they were this close to catching up with Spock.

"I thought Vulcans liked the heat?  It's not even that hot," Pike remarked on the water misters that hung over the buildings of each block.

There was an extra compound in the water, according to her tricorder. Once Michael realized what it was for, she couldn't help but admire the efficacy of the Vulcan scientists. This far away from other Vulcans, isolated as they were, and the happenstance of the solar flare occurring every seven years. It was only logical to induce the pon farr and ensure that they proceeded both undisturbed in their copulation and uninterrupted in their research thereafter.

Except. Michael stared wide-eyed at the misters above them. There was no data on how the compound would affect humans.

"You know what, I take that back. It is kind of hot here," Pike corrected himself, looking back at them as his cheek dimpled with a crooked smile.

Michael watched the scene before her move like molasses. Georgiou's gaze had darkened such that Michael could see a predatory glint as Georgiou reached out to grasp the back of Pike's left shoulder. Without thinking, Michael stepped between them, only to have Georgiou pivot and wrap her arms around her. With Michael captured, Georgiou smirked and neatly tripped back into Pike's unwitting embrace.

"What," Pike uttered in surprise as he found himself with an armful of two women.

Georgiou was provocative as she held Michael's helpless gaze, her lips softly parted as she rubbed back against Pike's front. Pike inhaled with an audible hiss even as bewilderment built across his brows. But his eyes hazed over and his mouth went slack as Georgiou continued to hold herself against him, writhing and gripping the back of his head in a pulling clench. He leaned down, a curl of salt and pepper gray falling loose over his temple as he breathed, nuzzling against the hidden curve behind her ear.

Michael saw a peek of his tongue, and Georgiou's answering moan was as much for him as it was for her as her arm tightened around Michael's waist.

The word 'stop' was caught in the compression of her lungs, watching Georgiou seduce Pike like the snake she was. And of all the multitude of actions Michael could have taken, a surge of emotion that she could only accept as panic thrust her forward. She caught Georgiou with her hands and overtook her lips with her mouth.

Michael could feel the tremble of Georgiou's laughter in her belly. It was unbearable, the juxtaposition of fire and ice; the heat of her body, so alive and undead unlike her Philippa; and the coldness of her reptilian ways, so despicable and corrupt that it was all she could do to keep her away from Pike. The heat burned and the cold ached and she was never so alive. She panted as Pike rocked his hips and thrust Georgiou's thigh between her own legs. She bucked back into them, pushing the trio of them back into a wall, underneath an awning where droplets of that mysterious compound slowly drenched their already sweat strewn skin.

It occurred to her in a flash that perhaps the mist was making them this way, in the way that it was intended for the Vulcans.

"The mist..." she managed, before crying out as Georgiou sank her teeth into an earlobe.

"You can't make someone do what they weren't already willing to consider," Georgiou murmured over her shoulder as she licked over the indention she made.

"How do we..." Pike groaned over her other shoulder as Georgiou pushed back into him, "Make it stop?"

Georgiou twisted around and clawed her hand down Pike's broad chest before taking the zipper of his pants down in the same direction. She dropped to her knees and peered up at Pike from between his legs. They made for a lewd image that burned into the retina behind Michael's eyes.

"Do you want it to stop?" she mouthed against him. Pike's head rolled back, looking to the heavens but said nothing that could be construed as a protest. The chords of his neck rose and tightened as Georgiou took him between her lips. His eyes were glazing over, the black of his pupils spreading until it seemed to threaten the blue of his irises.

"Logically, it should be over in twenty-four hours," Michael gritted out, trying to bring some semblance of reason back into the situation.

Pike blinked owlishly at her, not seeing as his hand massaged into the black strands of Georgiou's hair below.

Michael took his jaw and gripped it hard enough to leave it reddened beneath her fingers. "Captain." That got Pike to focus just long enough to realize her thumb was drawing slow circles over his lower lip.

"Commander," Pike almost laughed, "You're not making things better." He bit into the fleshy tip of her thumb.

She nearly staggered, her knees gone rubbery. "We'll get through this," she breathed, watching as his chest rose and set to a quickening tempo.

Pike threw his head back with a broken shout. Georgiou rose with a flushed mouth and a triumphant leer, only to be broken as he jerked her bodily back to him.

"Yes." He yanked through the clasps and zippers of Georgiou's black attire. There was hunger, but as Pike's gaze flickered to Michael's, his eyes narrowed and his lips set, she could also see the blaze of a different heat.

Pike smiled, full of teeth. "We will."

**Author's Note:**

> ;)


End file.
